


The Purebloods' Dilemma

by purelush



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelush/pseuds/purelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends try to pull the girls of their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purebloods' Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lady_green_bat for the 2009 round of hp_summersmut. Many thanks to my lovely beta plotbunniofdoom.

Adrian didn't normally care much for social functions. He was expected to smooth talk important people, flirt with women — but not too much, and generally be open and friendly. Adrian would much rather be at home with a glass of Firewhiskey and a good book. Tonight, however, he was much more agreeable to being out in society. Especially since a certain witch had put in a rare appearance.

"You've been staring at Bulstrode like she's a sodding rib eye for the past 10 minutes," Marcus noted dryly. "You into fatties now?"

"She is not fat!" Adrian said in indignation. "It's the robes. They make everyone look fat." Millicent certainly didn't look her best when she was covered up in long black robes that hid every sweet curve. Adrian licked his lips. "You haven't seen her out of her robes, Marcus," he said reverently, "I saw her last week, in London. The Muggle side."

"What were you doing on the Muggle side?"

"That's not the point!" Adrian said impatiently. "The point is, she was wearing these Muggle denims and this little vest. Do you remember Rosmerta?"

"Of course I do," Marcus said with a fond smile. "She was my first."

"She was _everybody's_ first," Adrian retorted. "But Rosie? She's got nothing on Millie in the curves department."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Adrian nodded. "The way her hips sway when she walks," he said dreamily.

"She'll never go out with the likes of you," Marcus said. "What's her family worth? Five hundred thousand galleons?"

"Six," Adrian answered miserably. "I've heard she's supposed to marry Blaise Zabini next year."

"Merlin. You're pretty, Adrian. But he's pretty _and_ he's worth just as much as she is, if not more." Marcus patted him on the back and signalled to an elf to bring them another round. "Sodding Granger. Now I've got to tip the bloody elves," he muttered, digging in his pockets for a few sickles. Adrian swallowed his fresh Firewhiskey without comment. His gaze was fixed on Millicent, who was chatting with Daphne and Draco. He sighed and looked over at Marcus, only to find him similarly preoccupied. He followed Marcus' line of sight to the tall brunette standing at the bar.

"Still obsessed with Katie Bell, then?" He asked.

"It's not an obsession," Marcus said, not taking his eyes off his quarry. She looked up and caught his gaze and he was rewarded with a smile and a slight flush in her cheeks before she looked away.

"She's been toying with you for months and you just lap it up," Adrian said, knowing that his words were falling on deaf ears. Marcus' single-minded pursuit would not be knocked off course by anything he said.

"It's foreplay, my good man. Foreplay," Marcus replied confidently. "She's biding her time. When she's ready, I'll be there. She knows that."

"What if she finds someone else?"

"She won't."

"You don't—"

"I do," Marcus said, finally looking at Adrian. "You just worry about getting in with Bulstrode, alright? Leave Katie to me." He finished his drink and then stood up, striding over to the bar. Adrian watched him talking with Katie for a few minutes before turning back to Millicent's table. If he was serious about this, he needed to act fast, before she was well and truly out of reach.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It took some digging, but Adrian found out that Millicent took afternoon tea at the Glenberry Tea Room in Diagon Alley on Thursdays. She sat alone and read a book, usually a mystery. Adrian scrapped together enough Galleons and ironed his best robes before heading to the Glenberry the following Thursday.

He made sure to get there early and set himself up at a table near hers with a copy of _The Mudblood's Curse_ by Elizabeth Tennerblot. He became so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice Millicent come in.

"That's a really good one." He looked up and nearly dumped his tea in his lap. Millicent was standing by his table. He quickly swallowed a mouthful of scone and clotted cream.

"Yes. I'm just at the part where Thomas finds the body in the creek—"

"With the spell damage from sex magic?" Millicent said eagerly, "Oh, it just gets better from there. But don't worry. I won't spoil it for you. I'm reading the sequel," she added, holding up a copy of _The Mudblood's Vengance_.

"Would you like to join me?" Adrian offered, scarcely believing his good fortune. She nodded and sat down. Quick as a wink, house elves appeared and moved her tea over to his table. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Well, I saw you at the Charity Ball last week, but we didn't get a chance to speak."

"Yes. Well, we never really travelled in the same circles. I mean," she corrected hastily, "you were into Quidditch. I never cared for it, to be honest."

"If I'd known you'd enjoyed mysteries as much as I do, I would have renewed our acquaintance earlier," Adrian admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't," Millicent said dryly. "No really. I was kind of a massive bitch at Hogwarts. I was trying to fit in and not let anyone push me around. So I pushed them first." She shrugged. "Wasn't until I left and got out in the world that I realized no one cares what house you were in or if you were popular in school or a loser who hid out in the kitchens eating chocolate and reading mysteries."

"I read mine in the library. Disguised them as Spell books so people would think I was studying," Adrian offered. Millicent smiled at him and he put his elbow in the strawberry jam.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"What a surprise," Katie said, shaking her head. "Marcus, when are you going to give this up?"

"When you agree to go out with me," he said, dropping the flowers on her desk. He picked up her hand and brushed a kiss against it, pleased when he heard her breath catch.

"Once you've had me, you'll move on to your next conquest," Katie said, pulling her hand away. "I'd rather we keep things as they are."

"Ah, so you want me to bring you flowers and worship you with no expected reciprocity," Marcus said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Exactly," Katie said, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. "A girl needs to be chased now and then. Let her know she's still got it."

"Something tells me you'll never lose it, Katie," he said, watching as she dropped the parchment in her briefcase. "Where are you going?" he asked as she grabbed her cloak.

"Well, you're here. You might as well take me out for lunch," she replied. He grinned and sauntered over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"We could stay in," he murmured, his lips close to her ear.

"No, Marcus," she said firmly. "We'll go out."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"I'm meeting Millie for tea again next week," Adrian concluded happily.

"You can't afford to meet her for tea every week. And since when is she Millie?" Marcus said with a scowl.

"She prefers Millie," Adrian said, "I take it things aren't going well with Katie."

Marcus shook his head. "She thinks I'll shag her and dump her if she agrees to go out with me. After all this time, she still bloody thinks that," he said darkly. "I don't know what more I can do to prove myself to her."

"Give her a ring?" Adrian suggested.

"You have to be joking," Marcus said. "Merlin, I'm not going to marry her just so she'll shag me." He took a long swing of his Firewhiskey. "So, what are you going to sell so you can keep meeting Millie?"

"My second edition of Hogwarts, A History," Adrian said. "It's worth about 200 Galleons. I can get some new robes with that as well."

"You're barmy," Marcus said. "Can't you meet her for a pint? Or regular, normal-person teabag-in-a-sodding-chipped-mug tea?"

Adrian shook his head. "I want her to like me before she realizes I haven't got a knut to my name."

"That might not be the right way to go about it," Marcus said, "What if she thinks you tricked her?"

"She won't think that," Adrian said, but he looked worried.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"I like Richard Storm's earlier books, but recently, he's gone a bit flat," Adrian said, passing Millicent the last egg and cress sandwich.

"Yes, Merlin! I couldn't believe it when he brought Andrew back from the dead," she said after taking a bite of the sandwich, "he really jumped the squid with that one."

Adrian nodded in agreement, spreading clotted cream across a scone before topping it with strawberry jam. A house elf appeared at Millicent's side and handed her a folded piece of parchment before bowing deeply and disapparating with a loud crack. Millicent opened the parchment and began to read, a frown forming on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Adrian asked.

Millicent smiled and shook her head. "Only my dunderhead of a fiancé making a fool out of himself as usual," she said, crumpling the parchment up.

"Oh," Adrian said quietly. "You don't talk about him very much."

"It's not exactly a love match," Millicent said with a sigh, "more like a business arrangement my father cooked up. Blaise isn't that bad. We get along alright. He's just not content to be with one woman for the rest of his life. I don't particularly care, but he's not being subtle about it. There's only so many times we can pay off Rita Skeeter."

"Why do you have to marry him? Can't you just merge companies or go into business together?" Adrian asked, "Honestly, Millie. You deserve better."

"Thank you," she said, and there was an odd sort of expression on her face. Adrian reddened slightly and fixed his eyes on his scone. "WADA is putting on an adaptation of A is for Aconite next week. We have a box there. I'd really like it if you could come with me."

Adrian's eyes shot up to her face. "Really? You want to go with me?"

"Yes, I do. I usually take Blaise to these things, but he always falls asleep or sneaks off to shag the usher," Millicent said, rolling her eyes, "I want to go with someone who I can share this with, someone who will enjoy themselves as much as I do."

"Thank you," Adrian said, "I'd love to escort you."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Susan greeted Marcus with a smile and told him that Katie was finishing off a meeting.   
He sat in the reception area and flipped through a day-old Prophet. He was looking at an exposé about Oliver Wood's secret orgies in Brighton when Katie came out of her office, locking the door behind her with her wand.

"Hey," he said, tossing the Prophet back on the table and standing. "Dinner?"

Katie smiled and nodded.

They dined at Château Blanc, an overpriced Wizarding eatery in the trendy part of Hogsmeade. As Marcus watched Katie eat, he wondered if she'd ever be with him or if they'd continue this farce of a relationship until one of them died. Or she found someone better. His jaw tightened at the thought. Sometimes he wanted to walk away from her to see if she would follow him. But he didn't want to risk it. If she didn't… well, he didn't want to think about that.

But things needed to change. It'd been half a year since he'd first asked her out. Six months of flowers, lunch dates, teasing and flirtation. Marcus wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly cast a spell for privacy.

"I want you," he said. Katie's fork clanged loudly against her plate. "I want to taste you," he continued, his eyes fixed on hers, "in every possible way. I want to lick the sweat off your skin, kiss the lipstick off your mouth. I want to suck on those little titties of yours until your nipples are rock hard. I want to feel your clit throb against my tongue." He stopped, aware of how hard he was getting.

"Don't stop," Katie whispered. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard.

"I want to fuck you in every possible position. Your legs over my shoulders. You on top. Merlin, I want to see you on top, bouncing on my cock. I want to tie you to the bed and tease you until you beg me to let you come. Then I want you to do it to me. I want you so much, Katie," he said. Then he dropped a pile of coins on the table and stood.

"Quaffle's in your hands now," he said, before cancelling the privacy spell and walking away.

Marcus apparated home and was contemplating a quick wank when he heard the sound of the floo activating behind him. He turned around to see Katie stepping out and striding over to him.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand," She ordered. He complied. He could hear fabric rustling and then she grabbed his hand, thrusting it into a warm, wet place.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

"That's what you do to me," she whispered, moving his fingers against her clit. He opened his eyes and stared at her as she began to rub against his thumb. "I want you, Marcus."

"You're so beautiful," he said hoarsely, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I was hoping you'd be a little more of an active participant," she said and he realized that he'd been standing there with his hand in her knickers doing nothing. He removed his hand and led her to his bedroom, kicking his porno mags out of the way.

"Classy," Katie said with a smirk.

"Shut it," he growled, pulling her onto his lap. "D'you know how hard it's been, not shagging for six months? Waiting for you to get a sodding clue?" He licked a stripe up her neck that caused her to shiver deliciously against him.

Clothing was quickly shed and Marcus set to work bringing Katie to her first orgasm. As she was coming down from it, he licked the taste of her off his lips and then slid inside her, leaning down to kiss her, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

After they'd both come, Katie lay back and stared at the ceiling, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked quickly.

"Nothing," Katie said, though her eyes were glittering with tears. "You won me." She sat up and began to pull on her knickers.

"What the hell, Katie?" Marcus asked, trying not to let his frustration show too much. "You think I'm going to go off and chase some other bird now? That this was all for a shag?"

"Well you weren't exactly talking about wanting to go for picnics, or just spent time together getting to know each other," Katie said.

"You don't sexytalk about picnics," Marcus grumbled before wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to the back of her shoulder. "What do you think I've been doing for the last six months? You've been talking to me and I've been listening. If I didn't like who you were, I would've been out of there. And I think you'd do the same. If you thought I was an arse, or a total creep, you wouldn't have kept going out for lunch with me."

"You take me to such nice restaurants," Katie said, "That outweighs the creepiness." She turned around to face him on the bed. "I told you about what happened with Richard."

"I'm not him," Marcus said.

"I know. But I can't go through that again. I can't come home and find you in bed with someone else," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You never will," Marcus said, wrapping his arms around her. He wondered if he could kill Richard Ashworth in a subtle fashion and get away with it. Or keep him in the basement and torture him every second Wednesday. "I will not cheat on you, Katie Bell. That's more than a promise. It's a fact," he said, pulling away from the hug so he could look into her eyes. "You're everything I want," he whispered.

"You don't want a bird with bigger tits?" Katie asked, a smile quirking on her lips.

"Nope. They'd get in the way," Marcus said, "I can fit one of your beautiful breasts into the palm of my hand. They're Marcus-sized." He demonstrated this and she laughed.   
"We okay, Katie?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're okay."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Adrian had borrowed a set of robes from Marcus for the evening. They were of a similar height, but Marcus was much more heavily built than he was, so they hung loosely on his skinny frame. Still, they were made of a fine cloth and he quite liked the way they felt as they swooshed about his ankles. He was contemplating going for another quick-paced stroll when Millicent arrived. He felt all the blood in his body rush into his head and his cock. She wasn't wearing formal robes, but a form-fitting Muggle dress of silk with a tight bodice that flaunted her every curve.

"Millie," he said in a hoarse voice, "you look amazing." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek, thankful that Marcus' overlarge robes concealed his arousal.

"Thank you, Adrian. You look quite handsome," Millicent replied, a slight flush on her cheeks.

Adrian offered her his arm and they entered the lobby of the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Theatre. Many heads turned at their arrival, and Adrian's hand longed to grab his wand and hex the many men who were staring at Millicent's cleavage in undisguised lust.

"It's alright, Adrian," Millicent said, noticing the way his jaw clenched every time a man's gaze swept over her, "I expected this. In fact, I wanted this."

He turned to face her with shock and hurt on his face. "Why?"

"Because my no-good fiancé needs a reality check. Seeing pictures of me in the Prophet dressed like this, arriving with another man, hearing from his friends how every man's face was memorizing my breasts," she said, "He won't think I'm such an easy mark then."

"I thought you invited me here because you liked me," Adrian said, "Not to use me in this scheme." He stepped back from her. "I'm sorry, Millie, but I won't be a part of this."

"Adrian, wait!" She called, pulling him back, "I do like you. I never lied about that. I'm sorry. Please, can we just go enjoy the show?"

He shook his head. "Millie, I'm falling in love with you. I can't enjoy a show while you're trying to one-up your fiancé." He kissed her gently on the lips before striding out of the lobby and disapparating.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Adrian sat down heavily and flung the robes across the table at Marcus.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said, putting the robes next to him and signalling the waitress to bring them a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses.

"Here I was, thinking that she fancied me as much as I fancied her, and she was just using me for leverage," Adrian said. The Firewhiskey and glasses arrived and he poured himself a large glassful, downed it in one, and then poured another.

"Forget her," Marcus said, eying his friend's glass, "there are other women out there. Fit women."

"She _is_ fit," Adrian grumbled, "You just like skinny little things." He looked up and saw Marcus grinning. "Fuck off, you wanker. Merlin. Of course you got shagged. Ugly troll man."

"Don't insult the man buying your liquor," Marcus warned, "The world isn't perfect or just. Katie saw past my face and she liked what she saw. Millie didn't see past yours. If she had, she wouldn't have done that."

"I did," a voice said from behind them. Millicent stood there, looking at Adrian shamefully. Marcus put several gold coins on the table and left quietly before Adrian could wipe the look of surprise off his face.

"I saw past your face," Millicent said, taking Marcus' vacated chair, "and I liked what I saw, but I was stupid. I put myself and my problems before you; I thought I could get rid of Blaise and then maybe you and I could be together. I didn't even think about how you felt." She reached across the table and took his hand. "I was afraid to leave Blaise, afraid of how my father would react. Can you forgive me?"

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't want to be a plaything or a bargaining chip. And you should know, I haven't got a knut to my name."

"I don't care about money. I've got too much of it, frankly. Sometimes, I just want to move to a little cottage in the middle of nowhere and hole up with mystery books and cocoa and a roaring fire," Millicent said honestly.

"Sounds like paradise," Adrian replied with a wry grin.

"Would you come with me? I couldn't go forever; that's only a fantasy, but if I did this, would you come with me?" Millicent asked.

He nodded.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Postcard from Adrian, babe," Katie called, flopping back onto the bed. "Apparently Daniel Bulstrode is going nutters trying to get Millie to come home."

Marcus laughed as he walked into the bedroom, towelling off his wet hair. "I assume it's not going well?"

"No. They're in the middle of the new Elizabeth Tennerblot novel: _The Mudblood's Symphony_. Also working their way through the Kama Sutra." Katie looked away from the postcard, flushing slightly. "Seem to be doing well with that."

Marcus paled a bit and then nodded. "Well, he's happy. That's what matters."

"You like her," Katie teased, "deep down, you like her."

"I do not," Marcus protested, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She makes him happy. She understands him in ways that you never could. She's good for him," Katie said firmly.

Marcus nodded reluctantly. "Am I good for you?"

"No. You're very, very bad for me," Katie said with a wicked grin.

"Mmmm. That's my girl," Marcus murmured before he pounced.


End file.
